The love
by FallingHopes
Summary: This is a random fanfic , KukaiXAmu . Its also my first fanfic so be kind ! :D Its about the two of them thinking about each other constantly & yet doesn't know .
1. Kept in the dark

Miyumi ; Hey people ! This is my first fanfic !

**Ikuto ; Is there going to be Amuto ?**

**Amu ; Sheesh , is that all you can think about ?**

**Ikuto ; Yea , as I can't keep my mind off you !**

**Miyumi ; Awwww , sweet !**

**Kuukai , Tadase ; Noooo ! We also want Hinamori-san !**

**Yaya ; I want both Kuukai & Amu-chii !**

**Kairi ; I'm still faster then Kuukai and Tadase , they don't even have the courage to confess !**

**Miyumi ; Urhh , enough with the quarrels , this should be a romance between Kuukai & Amu ! Theres too little for that coupling .. Disclaimer anyone ? **

**Ran , Miki , Suu ; Lets do it !**

**Miyumi ; Ran , Miki , Suu , go ahead ! **

**Disclaimer : Miyumi don't own Shugo Chara , or any characters in Shugo Chara !**

**Also , the words between the " { … } " is my POV !**

_Italics_** are the thoughts of the person's POV .**

Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

The morning started with the usual rush that occurred in Amu's room . Amu was actually a late riser , and she always had trouble finding her accessories to go with her uniform to make it _her style _. But, she always managed to get to school on time and out of trouble as she was a Guardian .

Although , being late has its own advantages . She could get out of the annoying homeroom periods where everyone stares at her , for the normal students treats the Guardians as idols . Oh , I probably haven't mentioned this , but Amu is a Guardian in her school , Seiyo Elementary School . {_did I get the school's name wrong ? tell me ! I hope I didn't though.._} She's the Joker , and there are other people in the Guardians too .

Firstly , in the King's position , Tadase , who is cute and also Amu's ex-crush ! In th Queen's position , Rima , who is Amu's best friend after Amu finally had the chance to get over Rima's facade in front of everyone , and got her to show her true self , at least at the Guardian's meetings . Getting over Rima's facade had been a problem to Amu too ! Rima had been sticking close to her ever since she got past it . However , Amu hadn't been able to stop hiding behind her own facade in front of people who didn't understand her. In the Jack's position, it was Kairi , who came back from his hometown after that embarrassing confession in the airport , and staying away for a term before he can't take it and had to see Amu again . Of course , in the Ace chair , Yaya , who always acts like a baby , and loves sweet stuffs . {_I'll talk more about their characteristics , if they come into the story again , although I'm sure everyone knows already ! So , maybe I won't type them down .._ }

{_back to the story..._}

Amu sits staring out of the window from her seat in the middle of the classroom , thinking about the past events , and of course , the unmentioned Kuukai and Nadeshiko , who were the Jack and Queen in the Guardians before they had to leave Seiyo Elementary for middle school and overseas respectively . The good moments they had , the good memories and friendships . Although , Kuukai probably got a girlfriend by now .. Amu's heart ached at that thought .

Even though she had a crush on Tadase when she just met the Guardians , and got into them as she had 3 charas , and the Guardians needed someone who could cleanse the X-eggs . She slowly fell in love with Kuukai's athlete spirit , and also his cheerful attitude , and ability to be carefree . She used to blush madly whenever Tadase glanced in her direction , but now , she didn't even feel the wild thumping in her heart that she used to feel . She used to yearn for Tadase's touch , which made her feel tingles , but now ? All she thought was about Kuukai , and what he was doing .

{_After school ..._}

Amu's POV

_I wonder what Kuukai's doing now , how I wish he'll come back and visit us , or even better , me .. But its impossible rights ? For Kuukai to like me .. He always used to seem to like Yaya more , although he was very good towards me .. _I thought while walking to the garden for the daily Guardian's meeting . When I arrived , I got a shock ! Kuukai was standing there at the entrance , while everyone's inside and unaware . _Wow , I forgot how handsome he was , how I wish I can run my fingers through that hair of his , and hug him tightly , scolding him for not visiting .. But its totally against my character , but I just feel like doing this ._

Kuukai's POV

_The girl I'm waiting for is here , and she's as beautiful as ever . With her honey eyes , pink hair , and also that warm feeling she gives out to her closest friends , I really shouldn't have stayed away , I thought by doing that I'll forget all about her . Should I confess today , and hope that she likes me instead of that kiddy king ? Wait , what am I thinking ? Tadase's my best friend ! She's walking over .. What should I do ?_ Kuukai thought , while relief flooded his heart for being able to see her once again .

Amu's POV

_I wonder , if I should go and confess right now , so as to get it over and done wit-_ Even before I was able to finish my thoughts , I had walked over to Kuukai , and were starting to talk to him . "Kuukai , why didn't you come visit us all this while , and why did you go away for so long , I missed you !" I said with a tinge of sadness .

Kuukai's POV

_Haih , Amu is still soo cute , how I hope that one day , I'll be able to call her Amu-koi .._ "Eh Amu ! Comeon , lets do the 100-meter dash ! Shall we ?" _Shucks , I didn't dare to say anything concerning romance to her , I'm scared that it'll ruin our friendship which I so painfully built up till such a good state .._ "Eh , I don't want .." Amu-chan said with the same sadness I heard from her in the previous statement . "Fine , I won't force my Joker to do stuffs , but lets head in first , by the way , meet with me by the river tomorrow after school . I'll wait for you till you appear" I said it with hope . _Finally I asked her out , I hope I have enough courage to confess to her tomorrow .._

Amu's POV

_I wonder what he's going to tell me tomorrow , could it be that he also likes me ? Nah , impossible .. Even if he likes someone , it should be someone like Yaya , filled to the brim with happiness and cheerful spirit ._ "Haha , I'll be there after the Guardian meeting as usual ! Must treat me to icecream kays and lets ask everybody along too ?" I said , filled with faked happiness , hoping that he wouldn't agree to ask anyone else , I wanted time alone with Kuukai .. "Nooo ! Let it just be the two of us !" Kuukai shouted immediately .

We stepped into the Garden , and Yaya's eyes lighted up , filled with excitement at seeing one of her best friends once again . She ran over and jumped onto Kuukai , hugging him and whining like a baby at his lack of visiting . While Tadase-kun only walked over with a smile on his face , coming to shake hands with Kuukai , and finding out the going-ons in his life that we didn't know . Suddenly remembering that Kairi-kun and Rima didn't know who Kuukai is , I pulled them over , and introduced them to Kuukai . "Rima and Kairi-kun , this is Kuukai , he's the ex-Jack in the Guardians , he only left because he had to attend middle school !" I said happily , to be able to talk about the guy I liked .

Kuukai's POV

_Haih , my heart still yearns to touch Amu-chan , to be able to touch her lips , to be able to be hugged by her , to be able to hug her back . Although that Rima-chan is cute , she can't be compared to Amu-chan in my heart . I really really love her , but what can I do ? She likes Tadase-kun rights ? Haih . For now , putting on a façade might be enough to cover till tomorrow , if I actually have enough courage to confess ._ "Hello Rima-chan and Kairi-kun ! I'm Kuukai as you should know from Amu-chan's description ! I was once the ex-Jack , and I'm also the star player in the soccer club ! I'm currently in Seiyo Middle School , and of course I'm still the star player . No one can beat my skills , besides Amu-chan if she does a character change !" I said , desired façade already showing .

{_After Guardian meeting..._}

_Finally , I can go home now and stop yearning to hold Amu-chan in my arms , to touch her and stuff . Hope she'll turn up tomorrow , and hope that the confession is a success !_

{_After Bathing .._}

Amu's POV

_I'm still wondering what Kuukai is going to tell me tomorrow by the river . I'm hoping that maybe I can use the chance to confess to him , and if possible , become his girlfriend . Kuukai , I love you , I hope one day you will know . __**Falls asleep ..**_

**Miyumi ; Hey ! I hope everyone enjoyed my story . This is just the first chapter !**

**Ikuto ; Why I'm not in the story ..**

**Miyumi ; Uhh , cause you ain't needed ?**

**Kuukai ; Wow , theres soo little fanfics about us , that I get little action with Amu !**

**Yaya ; KUUKAIII ! How can you leave me aloneee ~**

**Miyumi ; Sorry Yaya , I really wish that they'll be able to be together .**

**All the charas ; Why we ain't mentioned at all ..**

**Miyumi ; Sorry ! I'll mention you guys when you're needed ! For now its just the couple for most of them !**

**Amu ; zzz , **_**she's really asleep !**_

**Kuukai , Ikuto , Tadase ; Awww , Amu's sleeping form is soo cute !**

**Tadase ; Should I confess to Amu tomorrow ? {**_**Clearly not listening to the conversation**_**}**

**Miyumi ; Forget this conversation .. Yoru , Miki , say your lines !**

**Yoru , Miki ; Fine .. Everyone , Please R&R ! **_**Turns away & smooching sounds can be heard .**_

_**EVERYONE , remember , please Read & Review !**_

_**I really need more inspiration , so maybe you'll give me some ? TQVM !**_

_**I'll wait for at least 3 reviews before i upload the next chapter .**_

_**I really need encouragement !  
**_

_People , I know this isn't supposed to be , but please visit this blogshop if you live in Singapore ._

_The link is ,_

H t t p : / / h e r – d r e a m s h o p p e . b l o g s p o t . c o m

_Remember , only people living in Singapore ! 'laughs ._

_& Just remove the spaces ._


	2. Tadase's Confession

**Miyumi : Hello ! Thanks to the people who loved my story , reviewed & favourited ! The mistakes I made were changed , & I'll appreciate it if you'll still continue to read !**

**Amu : Will I confess today ? Or .. Will I chicken out and didn't ?**

**Kuukai : '**_**Pulls Miyumi away& whispers**_** . Miyumi , please let us be together in this chapter ?**

**Ikuto : Change it now ! I want Amu !**

**Tadase : '**_**Still talking to himself **_**. No matter what , I'll confess to her today !**

**Yaya : '**_**Gone quiet after the previous chapter **_**.**

**All the Charas : Why haven't we appeared ?  
Miyumi : Amu , I won't be a spoilsport & answer your question . Ikuto , I can't ! This is a KuukaiXAmu story ! '**_**Ignores Tadase**_**. Yaya , talk ! It ain't like you to keep quiet .. Charas , I'm sorry !**

**Disclaimer : Miyumi doesn't own Shugo Chara or any characters in the story .**

**Also , the words between the " {…} " is my POV .**

_**Italics**_** are the person's thoughts in his/her POV .**

Chapter 2

Nobody's POV

"Himamori ! Stop daydreaming !" , the teacher shouted as Amu was staring into blank space , thinking of the different scenarios that might happen later that day . Everyone was staring at her as daydreaming in class was unlike her , it was totally different from her outer façade . {_I guess everyone knows which teacher I mean ! :D_}

Amu's POV

_Wow , what would happen ? Would he turn up with a bunch of roses & confess to me ? Or would he just force me to do the 100-metre dash ? I really don't know. Or would he just go without anything & confess . Or would he …I don't know !_ "Himamori ! Stop daydreaming !" was heard & it jolted me out of my thoughts . I stood up abruptly & shouted , "SHUT UP !" After I realized what I actually did , I covered my mouth with my hands & blushed deeply when the embarrassment set in ._ I couldn't believe that I actually told the teacher to shut up !_

Tadase's POV

_Ohmygod ! She's so cute when she blush . I really want to see her blush everyday again , like last time when I just looked at her , she'll blush crimson red . Those days are gone , why am I so stupid to think that the one I loved was Amulet Heart instead of her ?Why am I so blind ? Now she doesn't blush at my glances , nor my touch . Does she still like me ? Do I still have a chance to get her ? Or does she like someone else already ? Maybe she likes Kuukai , or Kairi ? Kairi once confessed to her . And she arrived with Kuukai yesterday . No one knows what happened before then , and also , why was her face slightly red when she came in ? She must be blushing ! Or at least , excited !_

Kuukai's POV

_Classes today past so slow , and I still have places to go after lessons to pass the time before meeting Amu-chan ! I also want to buy things that I think will touch her , although not a lot ! 'face became slightly red while thinking of Amu . Ohmygod , is my face red ? I can feel it being warm !_

Amu's POV

_Haih , there's still a long time before classes end today , and there's still the Guardian's meeting ! When will it be time before I can meet Kuukai alone ? Time is passing so slowly today , I hope it'll past faster and slow down after I meet Kuukai today !_

{_After school ..._}

_There's still the guardian's meeting , what will happen then ?I have a feeling that something will happen . When I reached the Garden , I saw Tadase-kun outside the garden this time in the exact same spot . What is Tadase-kun waiting for ? Or who ?_

By the time I finished that thought , I reached where he was standing . "Uhh , H-hinamori-san ? M-may I speak to y-you for a m-moment ?" Tadase-kun stammered while blushing . "Well , sure !" I replied .

Tadase's POV

"Uhh , H-hinamori-san ? M-may I speak to y-you for a m-moment ?" I stammered while blushing . "Well , sure !" Amu replied . _Ohmygod , she's so cute . Her honey eyes , her pink hair and punkish fashion . I love everything about her , I hope its not too late ._

{_Reached a closing inside the woods nearby .._}

"Hinamori-san , I.. I .." I said , not daring to confess . "Yea ? What do you want to say ?" Amu asked . "I.. I.. I like you !" I said , feeling that I was blushing furiously . "Tadase-kun , I'm sorry . I don't like you anymore , I've fallen in love with another guy ." Amu replied nonchalantly . Oh no , why ? Why doesn't she like me anymore ? I t_ook too long to realize my feelings , I took too long to realize that she's the one I love and not Amulet Heart ._ "Who do you like then ? When did you stop liking me ?" I asked , fearing the answer I might get . " I like one of my good friends and that's all you should know . And how would I know when did I stop liking you ?" Any replied without emotion and simply walked away ._ A fierce pain pierced through my heart , breaking it into a million pieces ._

Amu's POV

"Hinamori-san , I.. I .." Tadase-kun stammered . "Yea ? What do you want to say ?" I asked curiously . "I.. I.. I like you !" he said , blushing furiously in the process . _Why does Tadase-kun confess to me when I didn't like him anymore ? He should have confessed ages ago , when I still liked him , although I already knew that he liked Amulet Heart , but its just a part of my would-be self , and not the full me . Furthermore , I'm not even totally like my would-be self yet . I'm still me ! _"Tadase-kun , I'm sorry . I don't like you anymore , I've fallen in love with another guy ." I replied nonchalantly , my mind full of Kuukai at that moment . "Who do you like then ? When did you stop liking me ?" Tadase-kun asked . " I like one of my good friends and that's all you should know . And how would I know when did I stop liking you ?" I replied without emotion and simply walked away .

_Throughout the whole meeting , the atmosphere in the garden stayed tense . Everyone was looking from Tadase-kun to me . As I was ignoring him , which is very unusual , and also , he was looking very sad . Yaya was oblivious as usual , as she just concentrated on the pastries . When will the meeting finally end ? I hate all this ignoring and stuff ._

{_After the meeting ended…_}

_Finally , the meeting ended , and I can go find him . I don't know why , I still have the feeling that something will happen ._

Kuukai's POV

_Why isn't she here yet ? I already bought the things I wanted to give her . Maybe she's still in the Guardian meeting ._

'_Ringtone blasting in his ears , picks up the phone_ .

"Hello? … What ?! … Okay , I'll be right over !"

_Oh no , I can't tell Amu today . Ohwell , I'll send her a text ._

Amu's POV

_I'm going to reach soon , I am go-_

'_Phone beeps to signify a message is received _.

**Amu , I'm sorry alrights ?**

**I just received a call that something cropped up .**

**Lets meet tomorrow , since it's a Saturday .**

**At the same place , noon .**

**-Kuukai**

_Haih , I was looking forward to seeing Kuukai ._

**Miyumi ; Sorry , I just felt like adding that in ! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know whether Kuukai succeeded in confessing to Amu face to face ! Or something cropped up . '****laughs evilly**** !**

**Ikuto : Why ain't I in the story again ?**

**Miyumi ; Shutup with your rants . You ain't needed !**

**Kuukai ; Ohmygod , why must you put such a sad ending for this chapter ?**

**Miyumi ; Cause I feel like it ? '****laughs evilly again****.**

**All the Charas ; We ain't needed in this story at all ah ?**

**Miyumi ; Maybe you'll be needed in the next chapter , who knows ? But of course , only Amu and Kuukai's charas will be needed , I think ..**

**Tadase ; Why she rejected me ? '****clearly not caring about any other people**** .**

**Kuukai ; '****decided to put a huge blow on Tadase**** . Cause she loves me !**

**Tadase ; '****Got smash'd by the news ****.**

**Miyumi ; '****rolls eyes****. People , R&R please ! :D**

**  
****Everyone , please Read & Review!**

**I'll wait for another 3 more reviews before I update !**

**TQVM !**


	3. Revendous at Night

**Miyumi ; OMG , sorry for taking so long to update ! I was seriously tired & exhausted from updating a lot & a lot of stuffs in my Blogshop ! Anyone who wishes to know the URL may just ask me again , or go to the first chapter ! '_Weeeee_.**

**Amu ; Why are you advertising your Blogshop again ?**

**Miyumi ; Cause it lead from one thing to another ! '**_**laughs & drinks water**_**.**

**Ikuto ; I still haven't got over the fact that Amu ain't mine for this story .**

**Miyumi ; GET LOST , I don't think I'll even ADD you to this story ! '**_**laughs**_**.**

**Tadase ; '**_**Still ignoring everyone & talking to himself**_**. Why did Amu reject me ? Who does she like ? '**_**Shouts**_**. I DON'T CARE , I MUST GET REVENGE !**

**Amu ; '**_**Sighs**_**.****I'm going to start hating him if he's not careful.**

**Yaya ; Miyumi ! I want to be with someone ! '**_**Whines**_**.**

**Miyumi ; I'll put you with someone on the SPECIAL Christmas Edition !**

Note : The SPECIAL Christmas Edition is probably a chapter , as the date between Kuukai & Amu , maybe in a very romantic scenery . Ofc , other Guardians will be there too !

**Yaya ; YAY ! Miyumi , you're so nice ! I thought the chapter is only for the two of them !**

**Miyumi ; It was , & with all the busy stuff I did this week , I totally forgot what I was going to write . So sorry if this chapter ain't good or long !**

**Disclaimer : Miyumi doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters in this story except those she made up herself !**

_**Italics**_** is the thoughts of the person in the particular person's POV .**

"**{…}" Is my POV . :D**

Chapter 3

{_The same night.._}

Kuukai's POV

_I still want to see her today , should I go over to her house right now ? I don't know , will it be considered too late ? Oh my , I really don't know what to do !_

Amu's POV

_Should I go over to Kuukai's house to see what he wanted to tell me today ? Or should I wait for tomorrow ? I can't wait anymore , I should go !_ "Ran , Miki , Suu ! We're going out ! Sorry to wake you up , Suu ! I know you love sleeping soo much ! {_There , the charas appeared !_} "Nevermind" Suu replied in her usual sweet voice . "Hop , Step , Jumppp !" Ran shouted as usual , do you ever see her talk normally ? 'Amu jumped down from her balcony to the streets below . She walked towards Kuukai's house , When she saw that the light in Kuukai's room were still on . Her heart skipped a beat from the possibility of seeing Kuukai that day . Looking down to ensure that her clothes were in order , she chara-changed and jumped up to his balcony . Of course , Ran cheered loudly till Kuukai's attention was diverted from the soccer match he was watching to her . He hadn't noticed Amu standing outside . "Who's there ?" Kuukai shouted , panic evident in his voice . _Oh my god , Kuukai actually feels panic ? Wow , I didn't know that ._

Kuukai's POV

I heard noises coming from the balcony , panic rising in my heart . "Who's there ?" I shouted in an attempt to scare off anyone . Suddenly something hugged my face . _I know the feeling anywhere ! It was Ran ! Wait , why would Ran be here ? If Amu's not here . Wait , does that mean she's here ? _'_Runs towards the balcony._ "Amu ! You're here , but why did you come at such a late time ?" I asked curiously . "Well , I had to see you , I'm too curious about what the information you wanted to tell me ." She replied , blushing . _Her blush just makes my heart beat faster . I'm soo nervous . _

Amu's POV

"Amu ! You're here , but why did you come at such a late time ?" Kuukai asked with a tinge of curiousity . "Well , I had to see you , I'm too curious about what the information you wanted to tell me ." I replied , blushing furiously . _OMG , why does he have to be soo cute ? _ "Umm , go inside first , it's chilly out here ." Kuukai replied . "Okay , no problems !" I replied , using my façade as a shield while walking into Kuukai's room . _OMG , what will happen ? I'm really curious . _The cleanliness of his room overwhelmed me . _Wow , since when boys' rooms are so clean ? And Kuukai's especially clean , it may even be cleaner then some of the girls' rooms . _

Kuukai's POV

_Wow , the look on her face is priceless , no wonder I had an urge to clean up my room today , instead of tomorrow as my fortnightly practice ._ "Um , Amu ? I have something to tell you as you should already know . I.. I'm..." I stuttered . "Kuukai , I'm in love with you !" Amu suddenly shouted , and turned bright red after she realized what happened . _OMG , my dream came true . Should I tell her now ? Yes I shoul-_ Amu continued , "I-i know I don't have a chance , but I would really like you to know about my feelings , and I really hope you'll give me a chance . I've finished saying everything I wanted to tell you , and now its your turn ," her outer façade obviously setting in . She started to walk out to the balcony .

Amu's POV

"Um , Amu ? I have something to tell you as you should already know . I.. I'm..." Kuukai stuttered . "Kuukai , I'm in love with you !" I suddenly shouted , and turned bright red after I realized what happened . _Ohmygod , I finally said it out , I finally said that I liked Kuukai ! But I can feel my blush coming on . I'm really nervous , though ._ I continued , "I-i know I don't have a chance , but I would really like you to know about my feelings , and I really hope you'll give me a chance . I've finished saying everything I wanted to tell you , and now its your turn ," my outer façade setting in . _I really hope he'll stop me & kiss me right here , right now and tell me that he likes me . _As if Kuukai can hear what I'm thinking , he stopped me from walking out to the balcony , and turned me around . All of a sudden , I felt something on my lips , something warm , something that feels like it should have been there earlier before . Kuukai's lips felt so right , that made my heart ache to think that I didn't do it before . His tongue traced my lips , begging for entrance . His strong arms snaked around my waist , hugging me tightly . I parted my lips , and he took the chance to start kissing me , becoming better every second . _Kuukai , I love you so much_ . I started kissing him back, and he hugged me even tighter . I started melting at his touch , at his kiss , the only thoughts in my head were all about Kuukai .

Kuukai's POV.

{_before he stopped Amu_}

_No , I don't want her to go , I want her to stay ._ My hand went out to stop her frm walking out just in time . I turned her around and kissed her on the lips gently , my tongue tracing her lips , begging for entrance . _Ohmygod , I don't believe that I actually did that ._ _Her lips feel so right , that I really can't stop at all ._ I snaked my arms around Amu's waist , hugging her tighter , wishing that she won't push me away , wishing that I wouldn't have to let her go , wishing that I could hold her like that forever . She parted her lips slightly , I snatched up the chance to stick my tongue inside her mouth , to kiss her deeper , my greed for her becoming greedier and greedier every second . Amu , I love you . {At the exact same moment as Amu was thinking it !} She started kissing me back , and I hugged her even tighter . After awhile , I broke the kiss . "Amu,Iloveyoutoo ,I'msorryfornothavingthecouragetotellyouthisbeforeyoutoldme,Iloveyouandwouldyoupleasebemygirlfriend?" I asked in a breath , without stopping .

{The words together form the sentence below ,

Amu , I love you too , I'm sorry for not having the courage to tell you this before you told me, I love you andwould you please be my girlfriend ?

**Miyumi : Cliffhangers , OMG I love it !**

**Kuukai : I'm starting to hate you , why make me say things soo fast , '**_**pants**_**.**

**Amu : '**_**still blushing furiously **_**. Kuukai , you should be even more romantic !**

**Kuukai : Fine , who ask that I love you so much .**

**Amu : Awwwww , I love you too !**

**Miyumi : '**_**rolls eyes & locks them in the bedroom**_** . Dia , you there ?**

**Dia : Hello everybody ! I'm Dia !**

**Miyumi : whatever , just do the ending !**

**Dia : HELLO everyone ! Please Read&Review , give her more comments ! She's waiting for 5 reviews this time , & she's sorry that she didn't upload it early enough .**


	4. Merry Christmas ! Author's Note

**I'm sorry , will remove this soon , but please still wait fr my next chapter .**

**Been busy this few days , by that , i mean super busy .**

**Holidays are coming to an end & i haven't finish my homework ! :D**

**miyumi-chan .**

**Merry Christmas everyone .  
**


End file.
